Tony needs sleep
by TenthDoctor34
Summary: Tony cant sleep so ends up working on his suits all night only to end up with a fever. Pepper is there for him. Please review Set around third movie


Tony was exhausted. It was the same thing every night. No sleep and just too many nightmares. He was fed up with it. He always tried to avoid waking Pepper. He never wanted to be a bother to her. He knew that she needed sleep. Just because he couldn't sleep, he wasn't wanting her to miss out on getting any sleep.

In his exhaustion Tony knew he was getting more cranky. He sighed and leaned back into the pillows. Maybe he would just skip the press conference. He knew he needed sleep. It was 3am and he had barely slept at all. He knew the dreams were taking a toll on him. Tony knew he needed some sleep before he got ill.  
It was always the same dream. The day new York had been invaded by Loki's army. He was getting tired of all the panic attacks during the day.

He wasn't sure what to do. He didn't feel himself anymore sometimes. He groaned and shoved his head under the pillow. The genius was staring to consider taking a sick day to catch up on sleep. In hopes of not becoming sick. He tossed and turned. Why couldn't He just get some rest. Giving up Tony swung his legs out of bed and sighed. He rubbed his eyes. Maybe he would try do something to help him fall asleep. He hoped that he could wear himself out. Tony went down to his workshop and work on the suits, he knew when he stayed up all night doing that sometimes he would just crash out. He knew he might as well be doing something useful since he couldn't sleep.

"JARVIS , Can you get the lights." Tony muttered, He yawned and flopped down into a chair. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought. He wasn't sure what he was going to do for the rest of the night other than work on his suits though. Having no sleep was horrible though. Tony was sure it was taking a toll on his good looks as well. Tony always thought he looked good most of the time. But overly exhausted he was sure wasn't a good look.

"Sir shouldn't you be in bed," The AI replied. Turning on the lights as requested. Tony squinted because of the light ad set to work on repairing one of his suits. He kept yawning part way through. He knew Pepper would wake in the morning to find him not in bed.

"I can't sleep." Was Tony's reply.

Tony worked on the suits without sleeping, his eyes closed a few times, but he wasn't really able to fall asleep. Not with the memories of the nightmare in his mind. He wondered if there was anything that would allow him to get a proper sleep. He wondered if the nightmares would ever go away, or if he was stuck with them.

Tony ignored any comments about his health, he only talked to JARVIS if it was to do with working on the suit. By morning Tony was slumped exhaustedly on a chair. He was awake but very tired. His head was pounding. He knew he had gotten the headache from lack of sleep. He heard Pepper come into the workshop.

"Oh Tony, I knew you would be down here if you couldn't sleep." Pepper walked over and hugged him and then kissed his forehead.  
Stark at first merely just moaned in exhaustion. He was tired of not getting any sleep. It was horrible and it really made him feel awful.

"MMM its all those nightmares," Tony was looking at Pepper. His eyes closed again. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. He kept swaying on the spot. He hugged Pepper and tiredly kissed her, He wanted to just sleep.

"Come lets get you back to bed." Pepper said.

Tony was looking at her, He looked exhausted and just nodded before getting to his feet. He groaned and walked slowly. He also knew he had been drinking a lot the day before. He couldn't help himself. It was just the way he was.

"I wish you wouldn't drink so much. I will cancel all your plans today you need sleep, I am sure that you wouldn't stay awake through a conference."

Tony just nodded tiredly. "Well drinking is part of who I am." He said with a small smirk as he lay down on his bed.

Pepper felt his forehead . "Ohh Tony, your are hot." She said.

"Why thank you Pepper for noticing." Tony was grinning a bit. He was unaware of his fever , but he knew he was very over tired.

"I mean you have a fever." Pepper tucked the covers around him. "You have probably pushed yourself too hard now sleep."

Tony yawned and closed his eyes . He was so tired his body just seemed to give up and fall asleep.

**THE END**

AUTHOR NOTE; Review and please enjoy


End file.
